Redwall Wiki:Community Portal
Tasks To Do * Summaries for: Marlfox * Character summaries (Give every character a wiki page, even if you think they're insignificant. They're not!) *Anything listed here *Anything listed on the short article page. *Take care of Red linked pages. *Expand Stubs and incomplete articles. Wanted Covers The following are covers wanted for the Book Cover Gallery: '''UK *Redwall (current version we have is blurry) ISBN 009931911X / 0-09-931911-X paperback *Mariel of Redwall (current version we have is blurry) ISBN 0099319411 paperback Italian *Redwall (current version is extremely blurry) (unknown ISBN) hardcover Spanish *Mariel de Redwall (current version we have is ridiculously blurry and bad) ISBN 848441129X / 84-8441-129-X paperback ANNOUNCEMENTS *Dave Lindsay plugged us :D http://www.redwall.org/dave/news.php --LordTBT 22:38, 11 February 2006 (UTC) *In case anyone didn't notice, Cornflower and Ember_Nickel have been made admins. This is because of their dedication, and to handle the large influx of traffic we are receiving/will receive from Dave's helping hand.--LordTBT 18:20, 13 February 2006 (UTC) *They are undergoing server changes. Odd things made be happening for a few hours. If you are an LP member,I made a thread on it there. --LordTBT 01:30, 27 March 2006 (UTC) Things to Remember Please see the Manual of Style. * On DVD pages, include ISBN, Region number, box cover *Feel free to add book covers, character pics, etc. to the appropriate pages. Please credit all known illustrators. *It is usually best to use a character's full name/title for the name of their article. Featured Wiki If you are a registered user here, you can vote for the Redwall Wiki to become WikiCities' Featured Wiki of the month. We are in tough competition with the LOST Wiki for April. I will be severely disappointed if we lose April, considering the RC Wiki, who beat us for March, has less articles than us, and considering LOST has less articles than us too. --LordTBT 18:05, 7 March 2006 (UTC) If you haven't voted yet, please go do so. UPDATE: We have fallen behind Lost. Every vote counts.--Ember Nickel 20:59, 13 March 2006 (UTC) UPDATE: We are now tied with LOST at 10.--Ember Nickel 21:50, 12 March 2006 (UTC) UPDATE: We were behind LOST temporarily, but now we are tied again, 11-11 --LordTBT 17:33, 14 March 2006 (UTC) UPDATE: They have another vote and are leading again. We must defeat the couch potatoes and show the power of reading. --LordTBT 22:49, 14 March 2006 (UTC) UPDATE: They lead by 2 now. --LordTBT 00:42, 15 March 2006 (UTC) UPDATE: They have 14 votes to our 11... --LordTBT 01:36, 16 March 2006 (UTC) UPDATE: They have 16 to our 12 --LordTBT 13:54, 17 March 2006 (UTC) UPDATE: 18 - 13, they are still leading. I don't want to say it's hopeless at this point, but provided we don't win, I find it very hard to believe that we will be surpassed for May. That doesn't mean don't vote if you haven't yet though. --LordTBT 23:22, 25 March 2006 (UTC) Vote Now Discussion Character Pages I think we seriously need to re-vamp the way character pages look, similar to the way that the DVD pages were recently changed. I keep looking at other wikis and getting ideas on how to make ours look better. Look at this SW bio, for example. The character info template is one piece of work. Something like that would be visually appealing, I've been trying to come up with information for something like that. He's a beginning, thoughts?: --LordTBT 00:40, 15 March 2006 (UTC) :Looks good, Teebs. Should we just start editing the pages now with it?--Lonna Bowstripe 19:25, 15 March 2006 (UTC) ::I wanted to get a few more opinions...and possibly things we could include in it that maybe I'm not thinking of... --LordTBT 01:36, 16 March 2006 (UTC) :::Looks pretty good. Better than nothing.--Lord Mactalon 20:15, 23 March 2006 (UTC) :::I like it a lot, it will really be a great help, just one thing, you may wanna change the 'hair' field (see code for box) to 'fur coloration' or something. --Astrognash 17:23, 26 March 2006 (UTC) ::::I just want to make it clear I didn't make it, it's from Wookiepedia but slightly modified, needs a lot more modification actually. I'd like us to have our own that's not a complete rip-off of there's... --LordTBT 17:36, 26 March 2006 (UTC) The second one that you just added looks better, however the green setion at the bottom isn't as attractive as a red bar would be. Ideas Much, much later down the line, after we are considered a dominating force by everyone else in the ROC(I'd say we are right now de facto, but we don't have the recognition yet) and after we have many more character articles done, we could possibly turn to articles on prominent websites and figures in the ROC as well. --LordTBT 02:18, 5 Jan 2006 (UTC) *Should pages like Category:Mossflower Characters be linked to from their respective books?--Ember Nickel 20:51, 7 February 2006 (UTC) :That's a good idea. I'd say yes. --LordTBT 21:44, 7 February 2006 (UTC) Deleting/Renaming Q: How do we delete or rename articles? :Only LordTBT can delete. If you want something deleted, tell him. ::Surely anyone can move the article, though? -- 02:54, 27 Nov 2005 (UTC) :::Yeah I actually learned this recently. My apologies for not posting sooner. The "move" button you see at the top of the page is for renaming. ;) --LordTBT 05:05, 27 Nov 2005 (UTC) Other Q: I just added the article Skarlath and was wondering how to get it into the catagory birds. Though I'd like to do some more work on it, it is there.--Lord Mactalon 21:07, 28 March 2006 (UTC) :A: It's just Category:Birds. I added it. --LordTBT 21:18, 28 March 2006 (UTC) Q: Does anybody here know what happened to Snowfur (Kate Sullivan, who wrote the Redwall Encyclopedia), because she hasn't made any changes to the encyclopedia for about a year now.--User: Shadowhiskillconey 12:37, 20 Feb 2005 :Yep. Snowfur is around 26 years old. The Encyclopedia hasnt been updated in over a year and a half, and most likely never will be. She has more adult concerns at this point in her life. --LordTBT 18:08, 20 February 2006 (UTC) Q: How do you add pictures to the articles?--User: Shadowhiskillconey 20:12, 15 Dec 2005 :A: In the left part of the screen, there is a link that says 'Upload File'. Click that, and upload your image, saying who the artist is in the summary and what it is. Then, to put it on the page, link it like . Also you can use 4 tildes ~~~~ to sign your name. --LordTBT 05:12, 16 Dec 2005 (UTC) Q: Should we use the present or past tense for articles?--Ember Nickel 23:05, 13 Oct 2005 (UTC) :A: I don't think it really matters. --LordTBT 06:55, 15 Oct 2005 (UTC) :A: Literature is always in the present tense! ^.^ --Nyctalo :A: This isn't literature though, it's a reference guide. --LordTBT 05:37, 12 Nov 2005 (UTC) :::A: When writing about literature, though, the literature is always in present tense. Oliver Twist is a young orphan, not was a young orphan. But yes, when writing about the real events of the past, certainly use past tense. --Nyctalo Q. Should we use the link brackets every time a character is mentioned in an article? :A: No. Only the first time a character/place/etc. is linked. I fixed what the other person did earlier. --LordTBT 23:40, 1 Dec 2005 (UTC) Q: Out of curiosity, what does Lord TBT stan' fer? --Shadowhiskillconey, 18: 33, 28 Dec 2005 :'T'rawn'b'''ull '''T'hickstripe --LordTBT 23:52, 29 Dec 2005 (UTC) * What is policy on classifying characters as villains or heroes? What do they need to do?--Ember Nickel 20:48, 17 February 2006 (UTC) :Villains are defined by species. Rat, ferret, stoater, etc. all villains de facto. Heroes are kind of a per case classification. Obviously some characters are clearly heroes, so they get the category. This generally involves somehow "saving the day", so to speak. For example, Martin the Warrior would be a hero. Bobbo wouldn't. Hope it helps. --LordTBT 21:44, 17 February 2006 (UTC) *Redwall Map and Timeline: I think it would be cool to have a Redwall timeline and a Redwall map. -Anonymous :All it takes is someone to take the time to do it. --LordTBT 22:18, 18 February 2006 (UTC) *Q: This image (and a few others in the same style) is listed as a hardcover, but it's actually an image of a boxed set containing the 4-volume edition. Should I just change the attribution to "boxed set" or should it be moved to misc, since it's not technically a cover? --Qlberts 11:27, 13 march 2006 :I'd say boxed set, because it has to do with the book itself. *Q: Hey guys, I want to know which order should I read chronologicaly or the order that Brian Jaques wrote it. : Hi, I personally recommend the order that BJ wrote it, starting with Redwall. That way, it leaves interesting things to learn as you read. --LordTBT 01:36, 16 March 2006 (UTC) Rip-offs I'm not sure if this has been mentioned before, but someone completely ripped off our site. http://www.talok.org/redwall/--Lonna Bowstripe 19:24, 21 March 2006 (UTC) :It's not a ripoff, it's a website which is a mirror for all of wikicities. --LordTBT 20:33, 21 March 2006 (UTC)